warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Necrolith Colossus
The Necrolith Colossus, or Bone Giants as some have called them, are mighty statues of venerated heroes and ancient kings who stride to battle with massive weapons of war, towering over the Undead legions of ancient Nehekhara and the Tomb Kings. Made to resemble immense heroes of old, Necrolith Colossi stand noble and proud. Their forms are covered in skulls, bones and mortuary ornamentation. Indeed, such was Nehekhara's obsession with death and immortality that some Colossi have even been carved to resemble giant skeletons. Breastplates, vambraces and sometimes great crested helmets were hammered onto the stone bodies of these constructs, each lavishly decorated and engraved. It is a rare thing to create a new Bone Giant, since most of those that are still seen marching to battle alongside the Tomb Kings' armies have been in existence for more than a thousand years. If one of the constructs is destroyed, its sacred pieces are gathered up and used to recreate another of its kind, following the same process which first created these mighty beast. Overview In ancient times, before the rise of Settra and the Mortuary Cult, many were the legends of mighty beings of immense stature walking the land and smiting all who stood in their path. Nehekhara's gods to stand watch over the lands, immortal sentinels who would guard their realms against evil Daemons. So it is thought that the most ancient of the Necrolith Colossi were created by the gods themselves. However, the ancient Nehekharans constructed countless more - hewing their forms from mighty pillars of rock and carving them directly into the faces of cliffs and pyramids. Every necropolis in Nehekhara is now watched over by at least one of these imposing figures. Outside the ancient cities, Necrolith Colossi stand as motionless figures, guarding important valley entrances and gateways from rampaging monsters and enemy warbands for aeons at a time. As the skill of the priesthood grew, they turned their talents towards binding the souls of Nehekhara's foremost warriors into these vast statues, for who could face such a creation in battle? The incantations of summoning required were long and arduous, demanding the combined power of a score of Liche Priests. Such is the magic instilled into Necrolith Colossi that once spirits are bound within their mighty frames, they will never again need the incantations of Liche Priests to prompt them into wakefulness. Necrolith Colossi will react immediately to the presence of unwelcome strangers and move to strike them down. Stirring from their vigil, they shake loose the sand and dust that has settled on their immense forms and stride relentlessly towards the intruders. Warfare A Necrolith Colossus is armed with traditional weapons and armor, only on a massive scale, carrying vast bows or giant swords that stand taller than a Troll. A Necrolith Colossus is a supremely powerful foe, and its weapons can carve through an armoured knight and his barded steed in a single stroke. In battle, Necrolith Colossi are terrifying to behold. The desert itself trembles at their passing, the impacts of their heavy footfalls sounding a mighty drumbeat that heralds impending doom. They are nigh impossible to stop, crushing foes beneath their feet and sending dead and broken bodies flying in all directions. Gallery Total_War_Bone_Giant_Concept_Art_1.jpg Miniatures Bone Giant Tomb Kings 6th Edition Miniature.jpg|6th Edition. Source * : Warhammer Armies: Tomb Kings (6th Edition) ** : pg. 30 * : Warhammer Armies: Tomb Kings (8th Edition) ** : pg. 51 es:Gigantes de Hueso Category:Constructs Category:Tomb Kings Military Category:C Category:N